deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Basil's Foul Ball Catch Knockdown
Basil's Foul Ball Catch Knockdown is a The Great Mouse Detective episode. Characters *Basil of Baker Street (Barrie Ingham) *Olivia Flaversham (Susanne Pollatschek) *Baseball Players *Hiram Flaversham (mentioned) Transcript :Basil: "Boy I'm happy that I'll hope to catch foul ball. I got my cap on, I got my glove on and I got this seat." :Olivia: "Hi, Basil." :Basil: "Olivia? What're you doing here?" :Olivia "Oh, I'm just here to look what you're doing." :Basil: "Well, I'm ready to catch a foul ball." :Olivia: "Oh, good." :Basil: "Here's the list to write on." :Olivia: "OK, Basil." :Basil: "Write what you know for." :Olivia: "Hmm, rainbow stuff... I always LOVE rainbows. And MLP: Friendship is Magic. And Strawberry Shortcake. And I sometimes love ponies." :hit :Basil: "Here it comes! I got it!" :Olivia: "at the ball coming, as the players come to get it panics Watch out! WATCH OUT, BASIL! WATCH OUT!!! on Basil, saving him" :Player 1: "I got it! I got it! Yeah, man! Yeah!" :Basil: "Ohh, you knocked me down! Why would you do that?!" :Olivia: "uncertain I was protecting you, Basil." :Basil: "Protecting me?!?" :Olivia: "Yeah, well the baseball is hard, and it was gonna bonk you on your forehead." :Basil: "frustrated D'ow, it was NOT gonna bonk me on my forehead! I was gonna catch it! That why I got this seat, and that's why I got my cap and glove. I was hoping to catch a foul ball and you made me miss it!" :Olivia: "annoyed Well, I'm sorry, Basil! I was only sheltering you from getting 'injured'!" :Basil: "Well don't! Just write me a list!" :Olivia: "Fine! OK! Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. And Tinker Bell and Friends." :hit :Basil: "Here comes another one! I got it! I got it!" :Player 2: "I got it! I got it! I got it!" :Olivia: "Oh, no! Watch out! WATCH OUT! on Basil again" :Player 2: "I got it! In your face! In your face, hahaha! Woo!" :Basil: "Ugh! You did it again! I was gonna catch the ball and you jumped on me!" :Olivia: "Well, all due to my respect, Basil, perhaps you could not catch the ball. Perhaps, the ball could bonk you on your face." :Basil: "The ball could NOT bonk me on my face! I was gonna catch it in my glove! I was finally gonna get a foul ball!" :Olivia: "Why do we have to argue sir? I'm here to finish the list." :Basil: "Well, will you finish the list?" :Olivia: "OK, uh,... Pokemon. And PowerPuff Girls..." :hit :Basil: "Yeah! Here comes another one! I got it! ball lands into his glove I caught a foul ball!" :Olivia: "You caught a foul ball?" :Basil: "Yes! I did!" :Olivia: "happily Ooh, you got it! Hey, everyone! He caught a foul ball!" :Players: "Yeah! Woo-hoo! Yeah! cheering" :Basil: "Now, Olivia, since I've caught a foul ball, I'll take it home with me and you can come too!" :Olivia: "Yes! I'll bet my father will know that you did." :Basil: "Great!" Trivia *During this episode, Olivia's buck-teeth disappear, when she frowns. Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:Episodes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Episodes Category:Baseball Category:Foul ball Category:Knockdown